Microelectronic assemblies typically include a device with an active region thereupon. The active region typically is surrounded by a support structure. A lid is supported by the support structure and extends over the active region of the device.
The continual miniaturization of electronic assemblies in general has created continued demand to reduce the size of such microelectronic assemblies and to improve the methods of manufacturing such microelectronic devices.